Frau im Spiegel
by SinRose
Summary: Wie sieht es hinter der Fassade Narcissa Malfoy aus? Ein Versuch Leser zum nachdenken zu bringen


Irgendwie ist das wohl nicht so ganz das Leben das du dir vorgestellt hast, obwohl du alles hast was du willst. Vielleicht hast du aber auch gerade deswegen dieses komische Gefühl wenn du ihn den Spiegel schaust. Fast so, als würdest du die Frau nicht mehr erkennen. Fast so, als wärst das nicht mehr du. Du hast immer ein vorbestimmtes Leben gehabt, warst nie richtig selbstständig. Sehr früh haben deine Eltern entschieden wenn du heiraten würdest und wann, und dann hast du ein Kind bekommen müssen. So ist das nun einmal. Du bist es nicht anders gewohnt, deiner Mutter ging es so und deren Mutter auch. Das ist einfach so. Warum sollte es bei dir wohl anders sein. Deine Schwestern haben sich damit nicht abgefunden.

Andromeda ist sehr bald gegangen und hat sich in jemanden verliebt der so gar nicht dazu passt. Du bewunderst sie nicht, eher verabscheust du sie, zumindest willst du dir das einreden. Aber du weißt das sie etwas ist was du nicht bist, glücklich. Sie hat aus Liebe gewählt und dadurch geopfert was sie Familie genannt hat. Du weißt noch als sie sich von dir verabschiedet hat, mit den Tränen im Augenwinkel und dem Ring am Finger. Sie würde gehen weil sie ihn lieben würde und weil er sie glücklich macht, nur durch ihn würde sie jetzt endlich wissen was Liebe eigentlich ist. Du weißt noch das sie zur dir gesagt hat das sie hofft das du irgendwann erwachst und erkennen wirst was du für ein Leben führst. Du hast sie ausgelacht und ihr prophezeit dass sie irgendwann wieder zurückkommen würde, oder verarmt sterben würde, eines von Beiden jedenfalls. Du warst zu naiv und zu gefangen in deiner eigenen Welt um zu verstehen oder gar zu glauben was sie sagt. Nur irgendwie hattest du nicht Recht. Sie ist nicht zurückgekehrt, mittlerweile hat sie eine erwachsene Tochter und ist noch immer glücklich. Auch wenn sie nicht deinen Reichtum hat, dein Ansehen. Aber das scheint sie nicht zu brauchen.

Während du immer so ein bisschen Mitleid mit Andromeda gehabt hast, weil sie doch so blind ist, hattest du immer ein bisschen Angst vor Bella.

Sie ist so ganz anders als du. Wo du kühl und berechnend bist ist sie hitzig und leidenschaftlich. Wo du schweigst spricht sie. Wenn du ihr jetzt in die Augen siehst hast du manchmal den Eindruck du siehst die schlafenden Schatten vergangener Tage in ihnen. Als sie noch nicht fürchten musste entdeckt zu werden, als sie noch nicht so abgemagert war und ihr Haar noch glänzte. Jetzt wirkt sie manchmal wie ein Tier das im Käfig auf und ab geht, immer mit der Angst im Nacken dass der Wärter kommt. Ein bisschen ist sie für dich ein Vorbild, weil sie mutig ist, weil sie zu ihren Entscheidungen steht. Auch wenn du das vielleicht etwas dumm gefunden hast. Du hättest damals vor Gericht geschwiegen, du hättest es nicht gestanden. Sie hat das damals getan und du kannst dich noch an ihren Gesichtsausdruck erinnern. Diese Stolz in ihren Augen, diese Leidenschaft in ihrer Stimme wenn sie gesprochen ist. Er würde wieder zurückkommen. Wenn du ehrlich bist, dann hast du das niemals geglaubt. Du hast geglaubt die Jahre unter ihm hätten ihr die Fähigkeit klar zu denken geraubt, du hast nicht gedacht das sie mit ihren Worten Recht haben könnte.

Und jetzt ist er wieder da. Und vielleicht fängst du deswegen an über dich nachzudenken, weil du weißt das Dinge sich jetzt ändern werden. Entgegen der Annahmen bist du nämlich kein naives dummes Mädchen, nicht mehr zumindest. Mittlerweile hast du viel dazu gelernt, Verluste haben dich die Welt etwas klarer sehen lassen.

Du weißt jetzt dass es kein Fehler war Lucius zu heiraten, zumindest nicht wenn man logisch nachdenkt. Er hat dir gegeben was du immer wolltest, ein großes Haus und jede Menge Geld. Du kannst dir die schönsten Kleider und den teuersten Schmuck kaufen. Er hat dich auch nie angelogen, zumindest sagt er das so, er hat dir nur die unschönen Dinge verschwiegen. Du hast gewusst dass er ihm dient und es akzeptiert, bist sogar selber eine Dienerin geworden. Nur stehst du nicht so ganz hinter dem was er sagt, weil du die Opfer hinter den Ankündigungen siehst. Manchmal wachst du auf und weinst, weil du gesehen hast wie Auroren deinen Sohn ermordet haben. Das sind dann die Momente in denen dir klar wird das du deine Seele dem Teufel verkauft hast, und der nimmt sich jetzt auch noch deinen Sohn.

Eigentlich bist du ziemlich hübsch, die schlanke Figur und die lange Haare, das Gesicht und die Porzellanhaut. Du bist mehr die Vorzeigeehefrau. Nur weißt du manchmal nicht ganz wem du die zufriedene Ehefrau jetzt eigentlich vorspielst. Deinen Mann brauchst du nicht zu belügen. Liebe war zwischen euch nie so richtig vorhanden. Respekt ja, Liebe nicht. Das habt ihr ja auch nicht gebraucht. Ihr habt einen Sohn gezeugt und dann nebeneinander vorbei gelebt, nur auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen habt ihr mit der Sonne um die Wette gestrahlt. Manchmal fragst du dich warum niemand gesehen hat wie aufgesetzt das alles gewirkt hat. Wie falsch euer Lächeln und wie verlogen euere Worte waren. Du bist klug genug um zu wissen dass eine Zeit kommen wird, an der Menschen an ihren Reaktionen gemessen werden.

Du kannst aus deinem bekannten Leben ausbrechen und dich auf die Seite von Leuten wie Molly Weasly stellen. Mutter aus Überzeugung und Leidenschaft und Ehefrau aus reiner Liebe. Nur um zu erfahren wie gefährlich das Leben ist, wie zahlreich die Feinde sind wenn man seine Meinung in solch einer Zeit kundtut.

Du kannst auch weiter bei deinem Leben bleiben und den Mund halten. So wie du es gelernt hast und so wie du es bisher immer getan hast. Dann wirst du mit etwas Glück diese Zeit unbeschadet überleben. Wenn der dunkle Lord an die Macht kommt wirst du gesegnet werden, wenn er verliert kannst du es immer noch so machen wie beim ersten Mal. Du kannst sagen du hast nicht gesehen und nichts gewusst und beten dass man dir deine Geschichte abkauft. Die Chance zu überleben ist größer wenn du bleibst was du bist.

Du bist nicht wie Andromeda die sich von ihrer Familie getrennt hat um den Mann zu heiraten denn sie liebt. Du bist nicht wie Bella die sich einer Vorstellung verschrieben hat und für sie tötet. Du bist die hübsche, stille und alles akzeptierende Ehefrau eines Mannes der nur an dir vorbei lebt. Du wirst weder ihn noch keinen Sohn ändern können, weil du ihn bereits verloren hast und an das Mal an seinem Unterarm ist nur das sichtbarste Zeichen. Es wird eine Zeit kommen in der du beten wirst für beide Männer in deinem Leben. Du wirst dich noch jeden Tag fragen ob deine Entscheidung dieses Leben zu wählen richtig war. Du wirst noch jeden Tag fragen, wer diese Frau im Spiegel eigentlich ist.


End file.
